


power without limit

by THENEWW0RLD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, Gen, dnd oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THENEWW0RLD/pseuds/THENEWW0RLD
Summary: The scorn of a renowed family of sorcerers, Shija Baccai grew up to be a potent mage. She was far better than her peers and competitors, magic being only a simple flick of her fingers, but yet she felt that just wasn't enough.





	power without limit

**Author's Note:**

> wrote up a short backstory for my d&d oc, which is an illusionist!

The scorn of a renowed family of sorcerers, Shija Baccai grew up to be a potent mage. She was far better than her peers and competitors, magic being only a simple flick of her fingers, but yet she felt that just wasn't enough.

She grew up to have about everything some people did not afford to have.. Power, fame, a rich family. But these weren't enough - she could be much more famous, much more richer and far more powerful. 

Shija began to be more aggressive, merciless and most importantly, became feared by the crowd. Other mages below her feared her and shivered at the thought of her, the ones above her respected her like she was much superior.

Her magic grew into more wicked things - hallucinations of horrible monsters that no one could face with bravery, disguises to fool the meek and the weak, twisting reality for anybody who dared disrespect her.

She had everything by this point. Her fame shaped into a bad reputation, the money had stayed but the power?

Her power was more than anybody could dream of. And for Shija Baccai, that was really what mattered the most.


End file.
